


[C] Stay

by OneofWebs



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Thanatos (Hades Video Game), Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Knifeplay, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Bottom Thanatos (Hades Video Game), Riding, Top Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneofWebs/pseuds/OneofWebs
Summary: Zagreus is so determined to find his way to the surface that he's stopped speaking to anyone when he inevitably returns. Conversely, Thanatos is determined to make him stay just for a bit longer, even if that means using some shock value.-or-Thanatos figures a good way to keep Zagreus around is sex, and he's not wrong.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 222





	[C] Stay

**Author's Note:**

> slides into another fandom greetings and hello
> 
> hope you guys enjoy!

With a shake of his head and a rather hefty sigh, Zagreus stepped up the stairs from the Pool of Styx. All it had taken was one misstep to land him back down here, back _home._ Around him stood the high walls strewn with gold and red, curtains and lavish decorations, while the hall before him spanned full of spirits. Spirits, the dead, and the damned. There were others, too, but Zagreus almost couldn’t bring himself to look at them, to acknowledge them.

It was just another failure, and by this point, Zagreus was frustrated. He was right on the precipice of learning something, but it was as if the more he tried and the more desperate he got to escape, the more difficult it became. Always harder with the beasts he faced being always _stronger_. Zagreus just sighed again, finally taking those first few steps back into the house. He could stop in his normal manner to talk to everyone if he so chose; Hypnos was usually right by the door, ready to blast Zagreus down with his overexcited speech, and Hades was always just straight down the hall, ready with his mockery.

In the wake of his own frustration, Zagreus found something new growing, something that helped him just stomp his way past them all. He would die again; that much was for certain, but this time, he was going to die because he’d made it back to the surface and the River Styx just sucked him back down. Not for any other reason. Determination prickled right beneath his skin, and it was that feeling that led him through the house, skipping by the lounge and straight for his room.

From there, it should have been a straight shot from door to door, out to the back where he would find Skelly and his selection of weapons. He’d pick one; the strongest one he could, and then leave. Fight his way back through his father’s domain. Except, things were never easy. Zagreus should have learned that by now that things were _never_ easy. Something always stood in his way, be that the great legion of shades he fought beyond the door or someone he hadn’t really expected to see standing in the middle of his room.

“Thanatos,” Zagreus said, almost breathed, “you’re here. I wasn’t expecting you.”

“I would think you should be, by now,” came Thanatos’ slow reply. He looked at Zagreus but came no closer. There came silence, heavy between them.

“You’re leaving again, aren’t you?” Thanatos accused, then. He sounded angry, but it was a type of angry that Zagreus was beginning to recognize as something else.

“I have to. You know that I have to.” He was so close to learning _more_ , to hear the answers to his questions. Zagreus couldn’t stop now.

“Couldn’t you at least take time?” Thanatos pressed. “You return only to leave right after, and this time, I even question if you thought to stop by and see me. Does my help mean nothing to you?” For a moment, Thanatos even sounded like he had been expecting Zagreus’ company and his not entirely unwanted presents, and when they hadn’t come, Thanatos had sought Zagreus out himself.

“It’s nothing personal, Than. This is something I have to do. Once I’ve done it, I promise I will take a break, but until then, I have to keep going. Don’t you understand that I’ve got to see my mother?”

“I do understand. You’ve explained it well enough already. I would even go so far to say that my help in the matter proves that I understand. You know what I risk going forth with this, and yet I still do so. The least I am owed is a visit from time to time, Zagreus.”

Zagreus sucked down a deep breath, but he nodded. “No—no, you’re right. I’ve gotten a bit hasty, haven’t I? Perhaps it would be a wise idea to rest for a moment, even if not a long one. I should have made time to stop and say hello. I’ve merely gotten ahead of myself.”

Thanatos looked at Zagreus with a frown on his face, like that wasn’t what he’d meant either, despite Zagreus nearly repeating his words right back to him. This was more difficult than he’d ever imagined it would be, and the only thing he could think to do in the moment was sigh once more. Then, with a rush of green, Thanatos’ scythe disappeared.

That was enough for Zagreus’ eyes to widen. Not something he expected, certainly, and certainly not in response to what he’d said. Thanatos carried that everywhere, and as far as Zagreus knew, he was still technically on duty. This was the point in their conversations where Thanatos usually left, citing that as his reason. He couldn’t play around all day, despite how much he might have wanted to. And he did want to, enough that he was going to, despite how duty called.

Thanatos moved across the room in slow, measured steps, which took him straight to Zagreus. Once the space had been crossed, Thanatos didn’t intend to let it open back up. Instead, he put his hands in Zagreus’ clothes, gripping tightly.

“Stay,” Thanatos said. “Just for a moment.”

Zagreus swallowed a lump in his throat, but it did nothing to quell the growing nervousness. “Just how long are you expecting this moment to be?”

“Very long.” Thanatos said. Though his head was tilted downward, he glared up at Zagreus. A silent command, then, that Zagreus was going to stay right here until Thanatos gave him permission to go, and that was just fine.

“Well. That’s alright, then.” It was all Zagreus could think to say, and it was indeed enough permission for Thanatos to do something.

He already had the grip on Zagreus’ clothes that he needed, and with that, Thanatos tugged Zagreus further into his own room. Zagreus followed almost dumbly, too curious to step away from this. He could, and he knew that, but he didn’t want to. If Thanatos wanted him here, then he could stay for a bit longer. That took them straight to Zagreus’ bed, but before they reached it entirely, Thanatos spun them around to ensure Zagreus hit the bed first.

Zagreus toppled down, but Thanatos didn’t follow. Instead, he just kept pushing, pulling, even as he crawled his way onto the bed. Within moments, Zagreus found himself at the head of the bed, sitting back against the mound of pillows. Having Thanatos in his lap wasn’t exactly how he pictured this going, but he wasn’t about to complain either, not when Thanatos leaned down to press their lips together. It was a soft kiss and not the sort of kiss that Zagreus had been expecting, but he pushed into it anyway.

Thanatos moaned into their kiss, pressing forward and arching his back. For a moment, it almost seemed like his anger had been quelled, but not quite. Now that they were this close, Thanatos had nothing to stop him from ripping at Zagreus’ clothing. For as little of it as he seemed to wear, he wore too much. Ornamentation, straps, and belt alike adorned Zagreus’ outfit, and that was where Thanatos started. Ripping, tearing, pulling—it wasn’t as if any of it could truly be damaged. Zagreus had died enough times to prove his appearance was always in perfect shape.

Through most of it, Thanatos didn’t break their kiss. If anything, he deepened it as he finally got Zagreus’ belt away. He pressed against Zagreus, moaning again through their kiss as his lips parted and he licked into Zagreus’ mouth. Zagreus was more than agreeable, shifting himself and tilting his head to make the kiss deeper, easier. Though he didn’t help undress himself, neither did he dare touch back. He was smart enough to know when he’d been had, and that was exactly what this was.

Thanatos had him, and after one hard press of their lips, he finally pulled back to get a sight on what he was doing. Too many clothes between them, but Thanatos hadn’t even bothered to start with himself, yet. He just moved, pulling back and slipping down to worry over Zagreus’ shin guards and pants. The whole thing left Zagreus rather breathless as he rested back against the headboard.

“I must say,” he breathed out, “I don’t believe I’ve ever seen you quite so _eager_ for something like this—”

“Silence yourself,” Thanatos bit back.

Zagreus swallowed down his next comment in turn for a thrilling little grin on his face as Thanatos yanked down his pants. They were _gods_. Dressing and undressing was of little concern, trifling at best, but Thanatos had still chosen to do this manually, as if it either hadn’t crossed his mind that there were other ways to go about it or doing it this way was just too important. Each new thing he pulled away, Zagreus could feel the light touches of his fingers, and there was always that look on Thanatos’ face, too.

He looked so serious, so determined and focused. By the time he had it all off, the remaining cloth mostly pooling around Zagreus’ hips, Thanatos looked flushed and tired. More importantly, _aroused_. As if he was alone in the matter, though; it was only the way Thanatos had done away with his draped clothing that Zagreus had any sort of decency left to his name. From so little touch, and rather at the sight of how eager Thanatos was about all of this, Zagreus’ cock was already half-hard and aching.

Thanatos sat back on his heels just to see what he’d done, and he was quite _fond_ of the sight in front of him. Zagreus was here, staying for the time being simply because Thanatos had asked. There had been more to it, of course, but maybe he just needed to learn to ask _more_. A short break between dashing off to fight through the legions of the underworld. Thanatos felt something calm within him, so he leaned forward and rested his hand against Zagreus’ cheek.

The kiss that followed was sweet and unhurried, almost chaste in the way that they moved. Zagreus kept his hands to himself, as he rightfully should have, but tilted his head just to find the perfect angle at which they could kiss. Just a mere touch of lips again and again, and something _warm_ washed between them. Thanatos could feel his own arousal beginning to stir, which meant it was time to move forward. While Zagreus was distracted with that kiss of theirs, Thanatos shifted to take hold of his wrists.

It was easy enough to find a spare strip of fabric between them to work as a tie, and through their kiss, Thanatos pulled Zagreus’ arms back to the headboard. With that spare bit of fabric from his own dressings, Thanatos tied them there. Tightly. Though not tight enough to hurt, it was tight enough that Zagreus wouldn’t find his way out of the new bindings unless he really wanted to. As it were, his first tug at the bindings was lackluster, just a way of testing whether or not he truly was bound to his own bed.

With the work done, Thanatos pulled away, and resting on his lips was the barest hint of a smile.

“Might I—” Zagreus cleared his throat, trying to work past the initial rush of it all. “Might I know what it is you’re doing?” He asked.

“No,” Thanatos replied, and he didn’t say anything more.

Instead, he finally turned his attention onto himself. He removed his own clothing, ornaments, and armor with much more precision and care, while he’d all but ripped Zagreus’ away. Something about the way Zagreus watched him had him moving slower, like it was a show for one who realized too late that he wanted to touch, only now to find out that he couldn’t. As Thanatos stripped one piece away at a time, Zagreus tugged at his bonds and swallowed hard.

Thanatos didn’t so much as speak to him while he worked and hardly looked at him, too. His focus was entirely on himself, peeling himself out of his clothes like he was meant to be unwrapped. Zagreus knew now that _he_ couldn’t be the one to do the unwrapping, and it was much like a child watching his gifts opened for him.

“Than—” Zagreus breathed out.

“I said silence,” Thanatos snapped back. “Or was that something particularly difficult to understand?”

Zagreus’ desire was to bite back his response, something snippy and playful, but he didn’t. He stayed quiet instead, and that was enough to have Thanatos grinning at him. It was no kind grin, certainly, but it was a grin, one that made Zagreus shudder.

“I want you to do nothing more than sit there, is that understood?” Thanatos said. “When you’re allowed something more, you shall be told.”

Zagreus nodded, swallowing once more a desire to respond with his voice. Thanatos had told him to be quiet, to sit still, and basically to _be good_ , so that’s what Zagreus was going to do. To a fault, perhaps, if it would rouse Thanatos in any fashion. Zagreus did always like to be difficult, and Thanatos often made it just too easy.

With the last piece of clothing gone, Thanatos bared himself entirely. Naked, sitting before Zagreus like a _gift_. Air caught in Zagreus’ throat at the sight of him, like he’d never seen Thanatos like this before. Always like it was the first time, Zagreus felt his cock twitch and his breath quicken. Thanatos, without so much as a glance or acknowledgment of Zagreus’ new predicament, suddenly moved right off the bed.

Zagreus groaned, more than frustrated but less than angry about it simply because he had this _view_. Thanatos was the god of death, and he certainly had the body to match; there wasn’t a single contour or curve that Zagreus didn’t want to look at, touch, and commit into the deepest recesses of his memory. He couldn’t even be bothered to be offended at the rather flaccid state of Thanatos’ cock either, not when he was busier looking at Thanatos’ ass.

Thanatos made it too easy, too; he was walking _away_ , over to a chest where Zagreus kept the things he didn’t need others in the house knowing about. Only one thing out of that chest could possibly apply to the situation, which meant Zagreus pieced together what he’d hoped hadn’t been a hasty conclusion. Being nude and bound had its own implications, but knowing Thanatos was about to return to the bed with lubricant meant that Zagreus was right. They were about to _fuck_ —Zagreus just didn’t know what that meant. Not yet.

Once Thanatos returned with that enticingly shaped vial, Zagreus settled himself back against the pillows, the headboard. He wanted to look enticing, welcoming Thanatos closer, and it worked. Thanatos didn’t stop at the edge of the bed, nor did he make himself comfortable at the end near Zagreus’ flaming feat. However, he did come up further than Zagreus might have initially expected, being as that _he_ was the one bound and Thanatos was free to do what he wished.

Oh, but that just made it better. Thanatos, free to do as he wished, chose to straddle over Zagreus’ hips close enough that their cocks nearly touched. Even Thanatos couldn’t stop himself from reacting, not with the thoughts in his head and where he planned to go. Still, he paid neither of their cocks any mind and instead went for the vial he’d retrieved.

“This is what you miss out on when you leave so quickly,” Thanatos said, a bit of snap in his voice. He drizzled some of the contents out onto his fingers, then pressed and rubbed his fingers together. “Oh, but if you were to stay. Just for a moment.”

Thanatos leaned forward, bracing himself on the headboard right beside Zagreus’ head. With his other hand, the one he’d wet, he reached behind himself. Zagreus’ felt his throat catch, a lump there as he watched. Despite how Thanatos stared at him, intending to keep that intense gaze locked, Zagreus couldn’t help but glance. Nothing was visible, but he could still watch the twist of Thanatos’ arm as he reached and the lock of his shoulder when he’d reached far enough and could stop.

“Than—”

Thanatos shushed him, this time, with just the soft hiss of his breath through his lips. No harsh order to be quiet, just the rush of air, and it did the trick. Zagreus swallowed as he watched muscles and tendons shift beneath Thanatos’ skin as he finally started to move. Though he couldn’t see, he could hear Thanatos’s sudden sharp intake, like a moan when he finally breached himself.

Thanatos started with just one finger, pressing it in slowly, carefully; he had enough patience to last more than a lifetime, even more knowing that with so little effort he had Zagreus’ full attention. Breathless, needy attention. Zagreus wanted to touch, wanted to be a part of this, but instead all he could do was watch as Thanatos started to move his finger—and he couldn’t even _see_. All Zagreus knew were the sounds Thanatos made and the contortion of his face.

As Thanatos found himself a rhythm, he let his eyes close and his head tilt to the side, slightly back. It felt _good_ , working himself on his finger like this. The slow, rhythmic movement was enough to keep Thanatos interested, cock twitching and finally hard. He rolled his hips back to meet his own finger, shuddering at the chill spreading through him from the oil. It always took a minute to warm, and sometimes longer still.

He quickly added the second wet finger, ready to continue. With two fingers, the stretch was suddenly there where it hadn’t been, and Thanatos moaned. Such a pretty sound, one that made Zagreus’ cock twitch. Zagreus tugged at his bonds once more, but he didn’t break them. He could have, if he wanted, but so much more of him wanted to sit here and wait this out, to see what Thanatos had in store.

With three fingers, Thanatos started to lose his pace. His hips moved erratically, desperately almost, as he worked his fingers through himself. He stretched himself open, spreading the lubricant in deeper, further, and gasped as he crooked his fingers just right. Thanatos fell forward, losing the firm gaze he’d had and most of his strength. With his forehead rested on Zagreus’ shoulder, he kept going, rutting himself back against his fingers. Each pass of them stole a new gasp from Thanatos’ lips, and he found himself practically writhing in Zagreus’ lap.

As much as Zagreus wanted to _talk_ , wanted to tell Thanatos how beautiful he looked and how good he was doing, he kept himself quiet. He sufficed for tilting his head to the side, resting against Thanatos’ and just trying to catch his breath. Each time Thanatos rolled his hips, their cocks brushed together, and even if that was the only attention Zagreus had, it was enough to keep him on edge and breathing hard. Thanatos rocked himself back and forth, fingers still working, stretching, and spreading.

With a sudden hurried movement, Thanatos pulled his fingers from himself and let this full-body shudder work through him. The pleasure had been overwhelming, too much for him to bear; he couldn’t take a second more, not without ruining this for himself. Without the touch, he steadied and relaxed. He moved back just slightly enough that he could move his hand from the headboard to Zagreus’ face, cupping his jaw and stroking back along his cheekbone.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Thanatos asked.

Zagreus nodded quickly, the look on his face that of a lovesick puppy, almost. It was enough to make something warm spread through Thanatos, from his chest straight down to his groin where his cock twitched, and his hole fluttered. Thanatos dove forward to slam their lips together, a hard moan straight from his throat as Zagreus pushed back just as hard as he pushed forward. It was a fight more than a kiss, but it felt _good_. From Zagreus’ teeth on his lips to the occasional brush of their tongues, it was everything.

Thanatos found himself rutting down against Zagreus as they kissed, moans and hard breaths escaping as he did. There was still that fabric between them, but Thanatos didn’t bother to pull it away. Not yet. He just ground himself forward, rubbing their cocks together through the fabric as he reached blindly around the bed for the vial of lubricant. Once he found it, Thanatos pulled away. How Zagreus followed, trying to keep the kiss, was just pathetic enough that Thanatos chuckled.

“Who’s the eager one now?” Thanatos said, and Zagreus’ only response was a shudder.

With a smirk, Thanatos finally did away with the strip of fabric that separated them. He just moved it up instead of throwing it to the side, but that was enough to reveal Zagreus’ hard, aching cock. Precum pearled at the tip just fast enough that it was enticing, and Thanatos couldn’t keep his touch away. It was with the hand he’d used on himself that Thanatos took hold of Zagreus’ cock and stroked, and that was a fact that didn’t go unnoticed. Zagreus moaned in response, leaning his head back against the headboard hard enough to _thump_.

Thanatos stroked him slowly, thumbing over Zagreus’ slit to smear the precum into the tip of his cock. Zagreus’ hips bucked up in response, but there was hardly any move to room or reciprocate, just to sit there and feel every little thing that Thanatos did to him. It left him breathless, moaning, but just when Zagreus thought something might come of it, Thanatos took his hand away.

The next sound from Zagreus’ throat was a frustrated groan, but Thanatos paid him no more heed than a smirk. With that, he went for the vial again and opened it, pouring out a generous amount of its contents over Zagreus’ cock. Once he was satisfied, the vial was corked again and tossed to the side, Thanatos hurrying to get his hand back on Zagreus’ shaft. He stroked this time with a renewed vigor, spreading the lubricant down his length and over his tip to ensure every part of him was wet and ready.

“You may speak now,” Thanatos said the moment he pulled his hand away. “I’d like to hear you.”

Zagreus sucked down a deep breath. “ _Fuck_ , Than,” was the best thing he could think to say, but his mind was nearly wiped watching how Thanatos moved over top of him now.

Thanatos chuckled, petting back some of Zagreus’ hair. “Ever the eloquent one,” he commented.

There wasn’t time to be offended by his mockery; Zagreus was far too taken with the sight of him, flushed and hard as he was. Thanatos shifted his way over Zagreus’ lap, making it clear what he intended to do, and Zagreus could hardly keep himself in control. Thanatos once again braced himself on the headboard, reaching now behind himself to feel for Zagreus’ cock. When he grabbed hold of it, Zagreus let out a low, weak groan. His hips bucked weakly.

“Hurry,” Zagreus managed out. “Than—”

“We’re taking our time here, Zag, if you hadn’t noticed,” Thanatos quipped back. “Though,” and he said this with some flushed amusement, “it is nice to hear how badly you want me.”

The stroke of his fingers over Zagreus’ cheek was done in mockery, but Zagreus leaned into it anyway. Thanatos stroked his cock once more, twice, before lining them up. They both moaned at the first touch, Zagreus cock head to Thanatos’ stretched out hole, but neither one of them could afford to wait a second longer. Zagreus’ hips bucked up once more as Thanatos let himself down, and that was all it took.

It was enough to rip noises from both of them, the initial breach. Thanatos felt the stretch, and Zagreus was overcome with this sudden wet, tight heat around him. It was everything; everything Zagreus could have wanted and more, and if not for their position, he would have fucked himself as deep inside of Thanatos as he could manage. As it were, Thanatos was in control, and his pace was far slower, far more tantalizing. The way that he worked himself down Zagreus’ cock was purposeful, deliberate, and it ensured they could both feel every new inch that worked its way inside.

After what felt like a tortuously long hour—nothing longer than a few seconds—Thanatos finally seated himself in Zagreus’ lap. Once he had, he shivered, rolling his hips back and forth at first just to test the waters. Zagreus responded beautifully, rolling his head back and groaning. So sensitive, as if just moments of this would bring him to his finish. Thanatos didn’t want it to end so quickly, but at the same time, he didn’t think he could keep going this slow forever.

“You feel just—wonderful, exquisite,” Zagreus said. “It’s been far too long—”

“And whose fault is _that_?” Thanatos asked. There was meant to be bite with it, but it was hard to muster up anything past the pleasure coursing through him now. “If you’d only stay,” Thanatos whispered, leaning down to brace himself on Zagreus’ shoulders as he started to _move_ , “you could have this whenever you wanted. Any time you might like a _taste_ , I would be there for you.”

Zagreus tugged at his bonds once more, desperate to have his arms around Thanatos, but not yet desperate enough to tear his way out. Instead, he let himself melt back against the pillows, hips stuttering up as he felt the drag of Thanatos’ walls around him. Thanatos clenched and released, working himself up and down so slowly that it was nearly painful. It wasn’t a pace that he could hold for long, but for those first few minutes, it was the only thing that he did.

Thanatos left himself hard and panting, unable to control himself for a second more. He moved his hands down, bracing himself on Zagreus’ chest instead as he really started to move. He started with just the rolls of his hips, grinding down these circles in Zagreus’ lap until he was ready for more, and then he _moved_. Thanatos pulled himself up and impaled himself over Zagreus’ length just as fast, setting himself a quickened pace that stole moans from his lips.

“You can’t—” Zagreus’ voice was staggered and broken, “—imagine how perfect you look right now, Than. Like a— _gods._ _”_ Zagreus groaned, his head thrown back.

“You may wax poetry about it later, Zag.” Thanatos reached forward and cupped Zagreus’ jaw, tilting his head back. “For now, I just want you to _feel_.”

Zagreus could do that. He could do it so well; it was impossible not to with how Thanatos was moving, practically bouncing over his cock. Each time he bottomed out. Thanatos squeezed down and rolled his hips, grinding into Zagreus’ hips before picking himself back up.

“I want to _touch_ , Thanatos,” Zagreus pleaded. “I need to have my hands on you.”

Thanatos shivered, but he couldn’t keep himself from agreeing with the sentiment. As nice as this was, he needed more. Each time he rolled his hips down, fucked himself on the thick of Zagreus’ cock, his own rutted against Zagreus’ stomach, but that was the _only_ touch he had. He needed more.

Out of nothing, Thanatos summoned forth a knife into the palm of his hand. A small, simple knife with a golden hilt appeared, and he held it tightly as he brought it to the fabric binding Zagreus. It took one slice of the blade for Zagreus to be freed, and Zagreus wasted no time after. With seconds, his arms were around Thanatos, pulling him in close. He grabbed Thanatos’ ass, spreading him open and dipping fingers through his cleft to feel where his own cock disappeared as Thanatos still moved.

They rutted together, suddenly more desperate than they’d been. As Thanatos fell forward, their chests pressed together, Zagreus caught him in another kiss. Thanatos’ arms draped over his shoulders, knife still in his hand, and that was when Zagreus felt the bite of the blade.

He moaned against Thanatos’ lips, a silent acceptance—a _want_. Zagreus craved it, and Thanatos didn’t disappoint him. Each time they moved, Thanatos pressing himself back onto Zagreus’ cock and Zagreus thrusting into him, Thanatos dragged the knife along his black.

“Thanatos—” Zagreus moaned the name against Thanatos’ lips. In response, Thanatos shivered atop of him, clenching down.

The rush of pleasure that came with that shot through Zagreus hard, fast; he leaned back against the headboard, his feet planted in the bed for purchased, and fucked up into Thanatos as hard as he could. With this new angle, Thanatos’ knife bit into his chest instead, angry red lines under the blade.

“Close,” Zagreus managed out. “Than— I won’t last much longer.”

He had his hands steady on Thanatos’ hips, helping him move like he did. Desperate ruts, rolls of his hips; they were both panting together, close and touching wherever they could manage. Between them was nothing short of fire, this desperate, pleading _heat_ that spread from where Zagreus buried his cock into Thanatos with each heavy thrust.

The moment Zagreus felt it coming, a groan breaking through his throat, Thanatos stopped. Thanatos didn’t just stop, he pulled off entirely, bracing himself on Zagreus’ shoulders to fight against how his thighs were shaking. Just like that, Zagreus cock slipped free, and Zagreus’ groan turned frustrated and strangled.

“What are you doing?” Zagreus asked. He wanted to complain how unfair it was, but it was so hard to talk when Thanatos leaned down to kiss him.

“Keeping you,” Thanatos said, whispered right against Zagreus’ lips.

He hovered over Zagreus’ lap just long enough that Zagreus’ orgasm _died_. He went cold despite the way his cock still throbbed, and no amount of groaning or begging persuaded Thanatos to go any faster. He didn’t move again until he was ready, and by that point, he’d left the knife forgotten on the bed. _This_ was his new focus, almost more enticing than anything ever had been. The look on Zagreus’ face was delectable, and Thanatos couldn’t help but dive back in for another kiss.

“You said you would wait as long as I needed,” Thanatos said. “Were you lying to me, Zagreus?”

Zagreus shook his head, breathing only heavier when Thanatos pressed against him. Like that, Zagreus could tilt his head and get his lips over Thanatos’ neck, feeling little more than the tickle of his hair and their chests touched together.

“Good,” Thanatos whispered.

With that, he finally reached back down to grab Zagreus’ cock. It took some doing, Thanatos unwilling to pull away from Zagreus’ lips, but he managed to get himself right back down where he’d been: impaled on Zagreus’ cock. Zagreus shuddered, groaning against Thanatos’ neck as he kissed and kissed again.

Just like that, Thanatos started their pace again. He moved quickly, bouncing up and down, grinding himself down into Zagreus’ lap each time they slapped together. The fire between them rose up so quickly, so much faster than it had before. Zagreus could barely find the strength to move, to focus, but he did the best that he could with abortive, staggered thrusts. Zagreus grabbed at Thanatos, wrapping his arms back around his hips and pulling him in close.

Like that, they could do little more than grind together, but they touched _everywhere_. Thanatos’ cock dragged over Zagreus’ stomach, and he couldn’t deny that his own pleasure was growing, but he wanted to drag this out as long as possible. Zagreus was right—it had been too long, and Thanatos didn’t want to waste a second. Not when he could pull it out and continue to feel this way with heat growing through his hips.

Thanatos knew how to pick Zagreus apart; he wore his feelings right on his face, on his sleeve, and his cock always throbbed traitorously when he was _ready_. Thanatos felt it, saw the look on Zagreus’ face, and pulled himself right back up. Even having Zagreus’ arms around his hips wasn’t enough to stop him. Once up, Thanatos threaded his fingers back through Zagreus’ hair and let Zagreus fall forward, his forehead to Thanatos’ chest.

“Not fair,” Zagreus groaned, but it didn’t stop him.

He pressed kisses down the length of Thanatos’ sternum before moving up, dragging his lips over Thanatos’ chest. Thanatos trembled in his hold, already working to get himself back onto Zagreus’ cock. Thanatos couldn’t hold himself out for much longer, but he hadn’t realized that until this moment passed him. Once he was settled back in Zagreus’ lap, Zagreus’ lips still on his chest, Thanatos felt his cock throb. Pleasure heightened. Thanatos ground himself back against Zagreus’ cock, groaning each time his own walls clenched and Zagreus’ cock throbbed.

Zagreus kissed over his chest, holding him tight, close, trying to ensure that he couldn’t move away again, but Thanatos wasn’t going to. He couldn’t, not with the sudden rush that he felt. When Zagreus’ mouthed over his nipple, everything was just that much _better_. Thanatos found himself moaning, head tilted back as he rutted himself down. Desperately, this time—the both of them moving in tandem, rocking and working together.

“I’m close,” Thanatos breathed. “Zag—Zagreus, I can’t—”

Zagreus just groaned, pressing himself closer. He worked a hand between them, keeping his other arm tight around Thanatos’ body, and grabbed hold of his cock. Thanatos jerked at the touch, another loud moan, and ground himself down in response. It didn’t take much longer after that. Zagreus stroked his cock fast, hard, in time with his own thrusts. They ended falling back, Zagreus’ back in the pillows with Thanatos on top of him. They kept moving, hips together and Thanatos clenching down each time Zagreus crested over the head of his cock.

Zagreus came first, a loud shout and a low groan right against Thanatos’ throat. His hips bucked up once, twice, and then stuttered right there, pressed as close as they could be when it happened. Thanatos moaned through it, grinding himself back down to _feel_ it. It felt like pure fire through his body, which left Thanatos shaking, groaning, and his own orgasm came right after. He jerked back, crying out as it rushed through him, and just like that, they went limp against the bed.

Once his arm was out from between them, Zagreus wrapped Thanatos back up in his hold and just rested there, listening to their ragged breaths. They stayed like that for a moment, a long moment, before Zagreus pushed them back up. He sat, Thanatos still in his lap, but they didn’t pull apart.

“I’ll stay a while longer,” Zagreus said quietly. “I’m going to wager a guess that you’d approve.”

Thanatos nodded. “You know that I’ll come to your aid again. I’m on your side, Zag. I want you to do this.” He pulled back just far enough that he could get his hands around Zagreus’ jaw. “But I would rather not lose you in the process. It would be better if you rested between your escapes, anyway.” Thanatos stroked back a strand of hair. “You’ll need to keep up your strength.”

Zagreus nodded, closing his eyes. “Just a while longer, Thanatos. Until I’ve gotten my strength back, as you said. Will you stay?”

Thanatos nodded. “Perhaps a bit more comfortably, if you’d be willing to oblige. This isn’t exactly—” he shifted to make his point, “—how I imagined we might stay.”

Zagreus laughed because he couldn’t help himself. What a ridiculous thing to point out, but it made sense. Already, Zagreus was starting to grow soft, and that couldn’t have been anything pleasant to sit on. With Thanatos’ suggestion, Zagreus mustered his strength and moved them both, helping Thanatos off of him and then back down to the bed.

“Perhaps we might bathe later?” Zagreus asked.

Once they got settled, Thanatos laid against Zagreus’ chest with Zagreus’ arm around him. It was comfortable, and a bath did sound nice.

“Haven’t you bathed enough?” Thanatos asked in lieu of an agreement. “As often as you seem to float the River Styx, I would think you were tired of the water.”

Zagreus smirked, taking his hand from Thanatos’s shoulder to knock the back of his head. They could both laugh at that, and it was nice. Comfortable. Next time, Thanatos might just think to ask Zagreus to stay, though he had to admit this particular form of persuasion certainly had its merits. He rested down against Zagreus’ chest, allowing his eyes to close. He should be returning to work, and for all intents and purposes, Zagreus needed to get back out there with his chosen weapon.

Instead, they just rested. Neither one of them moved, and as comfortable as they were, it was easy to just let sleep come.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  [Update Tumblr](https://oneofwebs.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Personal Tumblr!](https://tantumuna.tumblr.com)   
>  [My Twitter!](https://twitter.com/tantumunawrites)   
> 


End file.
